


Disintegration

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero's sempiternal final moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the Drabble at the Edge of Forever challenge hosted by yahtzee63 on Livejournal.

Nero regrets the words spit in anger as soon as they pass his lips. They’re not true. He would never surrender to Kirk, but to lose Romulus again? No.

The Narada is crumbling around him, his crew dying. Ayel is already lost. The frustration and pain tear at him as fiercely as the singularity, and his mind is filled with familiar visions of his home – his wife and family – being ripped apart.

At least, he thinks, he will join them soon. Screams ring out around him, and every detail of this end burns into him.

It seems to take forever.


End file.
